In application Ser. No. 18,130, an engine air flow responsive charge forming apparatus controls a fuel metering orifice area in proportion to the effective air flow area of the induction passage by linking a metering rod to the throttle and controls the pressure drop across the throttle in proportion to a special vacuum signal indicative of air flow for the instant throttle position; fuel flow is thereby proportioned to engine air flow throughout the range of engine operating conditions.